


You Can See Me

by hbj01



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3x02, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbj01/pseuds/hbj01
Summary: Who leaves a wedding early? Sherlock Holmes sadly leaves John and Mary's wedding early after standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. The one person who mattered the most notices.





	You Can See Me

Sherlock Holmes stood in a situation he had been in so many times before feeling the same way he had always felt. Everyone around him seemed to understand something he did not, sentiment. Sherlock had always thought that sentiment was a defect in humans. But after today, after being apart from John and his friends for two years, sentiment didn’t seem so bad. Sherlock watched as everyone around him danced. They all had someone to dance with, even Janine, leaving him standing there. Alone. No one seemed to notice him at all. He was invisible in a sea of sentiment. Sherlock frowned at the ground for a moment. He had done his duty as best man. The day was done. After one last glance to John and Mary he turned away. They looked happy. They all looked happy. The fear that Sherlock had been suppressing all day suddenly crept up on him. Everything was changing and it didn’t feel to be in his favor. Alone is what Sherlock Holmes had. Alone protected him. He told himself this as he got his beloved coat from the coat check room and walked out the door. The bass of the music echoed in his ears. He remembered Mrs. Hudson’s words.

_ “Who leaves a wedding early?”  _

Sherlock sighed, feeling the chill of the night. He swung his coat over his shoulders. 

“Sherlock?” 

Sherlock spun around to see Molly Hooper standing there. She had her coat on as well. Her large yellow bow was deflated on her head.

“Are you leaving,” she asked timidly. Sherlock immediately thought of a smart-ass comment to throw back at her, but swallowed it at the kind look on Molly’s face.

“It would appear so,” he answered instead. Molly gave him a small smile. She followed him out here. She saw him leaving and followed him. Sherlock felt his heart constrict at the thought. 

“But you haven’t danced with me yet.” She took a step closer to him and held out her hand. Sherlock chuckled tilting his head to one side.

“You should go back inside Molly. I’m sure your fiance is missing you.” Molly waved her hand and took another step towards him.

“Oh, he’ll be alright. Come on.” She took his hand with her petite one. It felt like ice. “Please?” She smiled up at him. 

“Alright,” Sherlock nodded. He adjusted their hands and put his other around her waist. Molly placed hers immediately on his shoulder. Behind them another waltz played. Molly was a wonderful dancer, exceptional even. She followed his lead to a T. Sherlock was slightly surprised. With everything he had deduced about Molly a good dancer wasn’t one of them. 

“Your speech was wonderful, Sherlock.”

“Thank you Molly.” She laughed.

“Only Sherlock Holmes would solve a murder and give a best man speech at the same time.” He smiled at her.

“Near murder,” he corrected.

“Right,” Molly smirked. “Thanks to you. Looks like this time you saved the life.” They danced in comfortable silence for a moment. Experimentally Sherlock attempted to twirl her. Molly followed without missing a beat. She giggled as she felt Sherlock’s hands guide her through the turn. When they came back together they were slightly closer than before. 

“When did you learn to dance,” Sherlock asked her.

“My dad I suppose,” she answered. “I love dancing, always have.” The familiarity of her comment caused Sherlock to smile.

“Me too,” he said, turning his head slightly so Molly wouldn’t see the elation on his face. 

“Sherlock.” Sherlock moved his head to look back into Molly’s eyes. They continued to dance to the music. 

“Things are changing,” she began. “And I know that you don’t like change. And I also know that you’re nervous about being in John’s life. But Sherlock, John loves you. And Mary loves you. You’re extremely important to the both of them. They couldn’t be without you. Even if they get busy sometimes. So I think things are changing in your favor. For the better. Everything’s going to be alright.” Molly nodded, happy with her little speech. The song at the reception had changed but Sherlock and Molly continued to sway to the same waltz. Sherlock was baffled. He stared down at Molly as she looked up at him with a knowing smile. He cleared his throat, blinking away the unwanted moisture that glossed over his eyes.

“Molly, you are much more perceptive than I give you credit for.” Molly chucked, feeling Sherlock’s chest press against hers. 

“How did you know,” he asked.

“Because I saw the look on your face.”

“You saw me when I thought no one was looking,” Sherlock quoted, looking proudly at her.

“Exactly,” she smiled. 

“Molly Hooper,” Sherlock whispered. Their eyes met for a brief moment, unblinking. A small smile reflected back at one another.

“I really should get going,” Sherlock said, pulling away.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back inside,” Molly asked, lowering her hands. Sherlock nodded.   

“Alright,” Molly nodded back. Sherlock took her hands in his. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her burning cheek. Molly closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to her. Molly smiled in return as he pulled away.

“Goodnight, Molly Hooper.” 

“Goodnight,” she whispered back. Molly watched as Sherlock turned and strutted down the sidewalk. She smiled as she watched his figure disappear in the darkness. Sherlock couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he walked. His chest felt a bit lighter than it had before. The music faded more and more into the background. Sherlock pressed his fingers to his wrist. He measured his elevated heart rate. 

“Molly Hooper,” he whispered again with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
